How to be a Bennett Witch
by jokergirl2001
Summary: "Funny thing about being called an abomination? You kind of start becoming one." In which Cassidy Bennett, Bonnie's older sister, fails at being a proper Bennett witch and enjoys being a sociopath. SI!OC!Bennet. OCxmany.
1. Chapter 1

_Reincarnation; the rebirth of a soul in a new body._

 _It's really a thing, apparently._

 _I'll keep it short._

 _I died._

 _Then I woke up._

 _The name's Cassidy Bennett._

 _As my last name implies, I'm a witch._

* * *

Abominations, Cassidy found, was fairly common in the world she now lived in. Well, not really abominations, more like what witches considered abominations. Which was like a lot of beings, considering Nature apparently was very picky about whether someone was meant to exist or not.

Vampires, for example, were classified as abominations by approximately 80% of the witch/warlock population. Cassidy considered herself part of the twenty percent that didn't mind vampires, and to some extent even liked them. Actually, if Cassidy was being honest, she was _fascinated_ by anything and everything supernatural. Maybe it was because she too was supernatural.

But, perhaps the supernatural community wasn't really fascinated by her. Witches, at least.

You see, Cassidy Bennett was also an abomination, hence another reason she was fascinated by vampires.

Though, to make it clear, Cassidy considered abominations special.

No witch knew exactly _why_ Cassidy was an abomination, they just...knew. They felt it. Just like a witch could tell apart their fellow witches or tell if someone's a vampire upon touch, they could tell that Cassidy wasn't normal. And Cassidy, well, she never really cared to explain that she was a reincarnation of a greedy dead surgeon. Besides, why should she care about being special?

That's what Abby Bennett, her dear mother, called her.

Special.

Maybe that's why Cassidy also considered her fellow outcasts of Nature, special. Though she was sure her mother didn't really mean for her to think of vampires as special or anything, but the laws of cause and effect practically predicted this little quirk of Cassidy's.

Obviously, Cassidy loved her mother dearly.

In return, Abby loved her a great deal too.

If someone were to ask her what her mother was like, Cassidy wouldn't be able to shut up. Because her mother was just amazing. Abby was beautiful, brilliant, smart, kind and powerful. Abby was the one who taught her about the supernatural world, even teaching Cassidy her first spell when Cassidy had turned eight. Which involved making feathers levitate around the room.

Cassidy would never forget the proud look Abby wore that day.

 _"You're going to grow into a strong witch, my little fox."_

She'd never forget the warmth that filled her at her mother's look. And perhaps, maybe, just maybe, she wouldn't end up as cold as she did in her previous life. Maybe she would actually be _good_ this time around.

She'd make sure her mother doesn't get turned into a vampire by Damon. She'd do right by Bonnie.

Bonnie...

Her little sister.

Seven years younger than her.

Really, Cassidy couldn't help the bitterness that crept inside her at Bonnie's name. Don't get Cassidy wrong, she loved her sister dearly. But at the same time she couldn't help the jealousy that crept up in her whenever Abby would hold Bonnie. Call her greedy, but she only wanted Abby to look at her. Bonnie already had Sheila.

Unlike her, Bonnie wasn't an abomination.

Which meant Sheila, her grandmother, was more affectionate towards Bonnie, whereas she was wary in her interactions with Cassidy.

Cassidy would never admit that it hurt her feelings though.

She was too prideful to do something like that.

If someone asked her to describe how she felt about Sheila, it'd be met with one word: _indifference._ And Cassidy was sure that Sheila felt the same way about her, so it didn't really matter, did it?

Abby, of course, would try to get them to get along.

But Cassidy and Sheila were too different.

Cassidy liked vampires, Sheila didn't.

Sheila followed Nature's wishes to a T, Cassidy looked for Nature's loopholes whenever she could.

Cassidy would dive deep into the world of the supernatural while Sheila preferred to play bystander.

Despite this, Abby never gave up.

Cassidy's daily life consisted of school, looking after her three year old sister, learning more about magic from Abby, the occasional dinner with her more absent than not father and ignoring her grandmother. She had a friend or two, but didn't extend her social circle as she was too focused on magic to care for it.

Some would call her life a bit sad, perhaps pitiful, but Cassidy?

She loved every second of it. Because as greedy as she was, it was enough for her. Learning spells and receiving affection from Abby was enough for her.

However...

Everything changed when Abby abandoned her.

* * *

 _My own mother, the only constant source of warmth in my life..._

 _She left._

 _My mother, no, Abby Bennett chose to leave behind a ten year old and a three year old._

 _Without any explanation._

 _All because of Miranda fucking Sommers._

 _She just...left._

 _She left me behind with a family I didn't care for and a grimoire._

* * *

Bonnie was constantly crying.

Always crying.

Crying.

It was annoying.

Cassidy tried, trust her, she really did try to keep comforting her baby sister, but Bonnie just wouldn't stop crying.

"Momma, I want momma!"

Cassidy sighed as she opened the door to Bonnie's room, noting that she'd have to ask their father for a bed. The crib was getting too small for Bonnie. For a moment, Bonnie was quiet.

For a blissful moment, Cassidy thought that she'd finally have some time to sleep.

But then when Bonnie realized that she wasn't Abby, the girl started crying again.

"Bon-bon, shhh," Cassidy tried hushing the girl as she hefted her into her arms, "Dad will be back soon, he just went to go get some food, alright?"

Bonnie sniffed, hugging Cassidy close, "But where's momma?"

Cassidy tensed at the question.

 _"Mom, don't do it! Elena isn't your responsibility."_

 _"Mom, please! Think about Bonnie...think about me...!"_

 _"Don't leave me!"_

 _"Please mom..."_

 _"At least...at least take me with you..."_

Bonnie's grip tightened on Cassidy, causing the older girl to exhale harshly. She had tried. She had cast away her pride and begged her mother to stay. Begged Abby to put her first.

 _"I'm sorry, fox."_

Now, all Cassidy had was her greed and a little sister she barely cared for.

"Mom," Cassidy started, "She left."

Bonnie stared up at her, her green eyes boring into Cassidy's own green orbs, "When's she coming back?"

Cassidy faltered for a moment, her calm facade morphing into a hurt and angry child, "I don't know," she said a bit more harshly than she intended, "But it doesn't matter, okay? She'll be back one day," and Cassidy probably wouldn't care anymore by then, "For now though, we gotta take care of each other, okay? We're all we have."

It was a painful pill to swallow, but it was true.

"B-but we got Grams!"

Cassidy almost winced at Bonnie's exclamation.

Maybe one day Bonnie will realize that Cassidy didn't have Grams. That Cassidy had Sheila, a grandmother who thought of her as an abomination.

"Yeah, you got Sheila too," Cassidy quietly muttered, settling a yawning Bonnie in bed.

An empathy had hit Cassidy in that moment.

Yes, Bonnie had Sheila. Bonnie would also have Elena and Caroline.

But Cassidy?

Cassidy had _no one_.

It was like a moment of clarity for Cassidy. Some would even call it a moment of relapse into her old mind set. She only had herself in the game people dared to call life. It was up to her to either be a winner or a loser.

And Cassidy?

Cassidy was no loser.

That night, after two weeks of moping about Abby's abandonment, Cassidy realized that she only had herself. For now. She spent the night going through Abby's grimoire and scheming.

* * *

 _Abby's abandonment was foundation to my new persona._

 _What makes a person a good schemer?_

 _The ability to formulate a good plan?_

 _The ability to get everything they want?_

 _The ability to be two steps ahead?_

 _Wrong._

 _It's the ability to **turn** things into their favor._

* * *

Cassidy dreamed.

She dreamed about fangs puncturing her neck, about being burned to a stake, she dreamed of the iron taste of blood on her tongue and she dreamed of numbers. One, nine, seven and four.

What these dreams meant, Cassidy could only wonder.

But she moved on with her life. Perhaps, sometimes, she would accidentally lash out. But, she never got into trouble for it. After all, everyone saw her as the girl who lost her mother. The girl who had an absent father. And the girl who lived in the shadow of her little sister who was their grandmother's favorite.

It wasn't a surprise that Cassidy found herself becoming a bit of a sociopath.

Really.

She blamed Abby and Sheila.

"Cassy, are you sleeping well?" her father frowned in concern.

Cassidy quietly nodded, not even bother to rolling her eyes when her father's gaze lingered on two empty chairs. Abby was practically history in Cassidy's books, maybe one day she'd go and look for Abby, but not today. And Bonnie? Well, it was no wonder that Sheila took her in.

Her father couldn't do anything, despite his obvious distaste.

To be clear: her father didn't like magic.

Which kind of put the two of them in a strained area with one another.

"How's school going?"

"It's alright," Cassidy found herself shrugging, "Boring, but okay. How's work?"

"Busy," her father chuckled, "But it puts food on the table. Did you hear from Bonnie?"

"Not really, no. Sheila doesn't pick up the phone," it was a white lie really.

Of course Sheila wouldn't pick up the phone if it only rang once before stopping.

Her father let out an annoyed sighed, muttering something about stupid witches under his breath.

Cassidy was inclined to give him an aneurysm for that.

But she needed him.

"Could you take me over to the Gilbert's?"

"Babysitting again?"

Cassidy simply nodded, deeming the conversation over.

But, of course, her father kept trying.

"So, a co-worker of mine said her daughter's got this crush on someone and I thought about you since you're the same age," he continued rambling, despite Cassidy's obvious lack of interest, "Do you have a crush?"

"Crush?" Cassidy found herself repeating, looking up at her father.

"Someone you like, like, like _like_."

Cassidy withheld a snort at her father's way of saying it. What was he, a kid?

"Of course."

This time, Cassidy couldn't hold back the quiet snort that escaped her as her father did a spit take, "What?"

"I have a crush."

"On who?"

Cassidy looked away, feeling herself blushing a bit, "Mason Lockwood," she admitted, not the least bit ashamed of her crush on the teenager.

Yes, there was a six-year age gap between them, what with her being ten and him being sixteen, but did age truly matter in the supernatural world? If Katherine, who was over five hundred years old, could have fallen in love with Stefan when he was seventeen, why couldn't she have a crush on the Lockwood boy?

She could list a lot of reasons why she liked him.

He surfed.

He was hot.

His _eyes_.

But more importantly, he was a potential werewolf.

And Cassidy?

She was simply fascinated by the supernatural.

* * *

 _I like money._

 _Who doesn't?_

 _But there's only so much a ten-year old could do to earn money._

 _Babysitting the future Mystic Falls Gang was the only thing I could do. And I was damned good at it, if I may say so myself._

 _Despite almost giving them aneurysms over the years._

* * *

Cassidy Bennett's to-do list:

1\. Become a powerful witch.

2\. Become rich.

3\. Explore the supernatural world.

Yes, she had a simple list, didn't she?

There's also her The Vampire Diaries to-do list, but that one's pretty long, considering all the potential gains she could get from Elena's misfortune.

She couldn't wait for the plot to kick in.

But for now she was content with babysitting Tyler. Out of the Mystic Fall gang consisting of Elena, Bonnie, Jeremy, Caroline and Matt, Cassidy would shamelessly admit that Tyler was her favorite. With Matt being in second place.

He was brash, liked to play sports, liked to draw and predictable.

He was easy to babysit, but then again every other kid was too.

Elena loved to please, so the brunette would do anything for praise. Bonnie was content with story books and hanging out with her best friends. Jeremy was playful and liked drawing. Caroline acted like a princess and loved dressing up and singing. Matt was simply a quiet kid with a broken family, so Cassidy often found herself babysitting not only Matt, but also Vicki, despite not being paid extra.

Despite all of this, Tyler was still her favorite to babysit.

Not only because the Lockwood paid her a bit more than the other families, but also the bedrooms were amazing. The moonstone and Emily's amulet was also somewhere in the mansion, but Cassidy had yet to figure the whereabouts of Emily's amulet or the safe combination for the moonstone.

"Is the squirt being annoying?"

Cassidy blinked, realizing she was starting at Tyler as he drew.

Smiling, she turned to face the most appealing reason for Tyler being her favorite to babysit.

Mason Lockwood.

"Nah, he's fine," she answered his playful question, subtly inching closer to the teenager, "How was the party last night?"

The reason why Cassidy still got the job to babysit Tyler while Mason was around, was simply because of two factors. Richard Lockwood didn't really get along with Mason, something about Mason being his half-brother because Richard's father couldn't keep it in his pants. The second factor being that Carol thought that Mason was very irresponsible.

"It was wild," Mason grinned down at her, ruffling up her hair a bit.

Cassidy couldn't help but pout at his action, really, she couldn't wait to get boobs again. Then Mason could stop seeing her as just the girl who babysat Tyler. If that didn't work, Cassidy wasn't against using a spell or something to get into Mason's pants.

"You smell like booze."

Mason laughed at her blunt statement, "I feel like crap too!"

"...there's scrambled eggs and toast on the kitchen table. Also, aspirin and a bottle of water."

Mason gave her a one-sided hug, "This is why you're my favorite squirt!"

Cassidy shook her head.

Teenagers were simple.

"Sissy, look!"

Cassidy's lips quirked up into a smirk, turning her attention to Tyler. Another thing she found endearing about Tyler was his demands for attention. Really, it was obvious how neglecting his parents were if he had to look for attention from his babysitter.

(Matt also loved her attention, but he was more subtle about it.)

Cassidy found herself looking at a cartoon-ish looking Alice. But, instead of being light-skinned, Alice was dark-skinned and had brown hair with green eyes. Cassidy could tell it was Alice by the dress and the fact that Mad-hatter and the Cheshire cat was also in the drawing.

"You drew Alice wrong."

"It's supposed to be you," Tyler haughtily informed, "Duh."

Cassidy's smirk widened, "Oh?"

"You remind me of Alice, 'cause you're as cuckoo as her!"

Cassidy couldn't help but tackle Tyler onto the floor and tickling him all over. She was vaguely aware of Mason staring at her as she tickled the crap out of a laughing Tyler and normally she would have backed away and try to seem a bit mature.

She didn't want Mason to think of her as childish after all.

But she found that she didn't care.

That day she took the drawing with her and posted it in her room.

As much as she preferred playing the Mad Hatter, she couldn't disagree that she and Alice were similar.

They both did fall into the rabbit's hole after all.

* * *

 _A Bennett witch is always strong._

 _It doesn't matter how early or late a Bennett unlocks their powers._

 _They are always strong._

 _That's why Bonnie, despite being a late bloomer, was strong._

 _It's simply Nature._

* * *

"It's beautiful, isn't it?"

Cassidy absently nodded, staring intently at the ring in her hand. She could practically feel Emily Bennett's magic coursing through the ring. It was rather curious, considering she could also feel a hint of negativity coming from the ring.

Maybe, she could try removing the negativity?

Though, she doubted she could do it. She had only been practicing magic for a little over two years, most of which she simply spent learning the correct incantations and about herbs. Abby's grimoire mostly consisted of the uses of magical herbs after all. Of course, there were spells here and there, but they weren't as many.

"They were handed to my family by Emily Bennett, my brother has the other ring."

Cassidy doubted it. Isobel had it, if she remembered correctly. Then Alaric would have it.

"It's charmed."

Grayson nodded, "According to my family's journals, it protects humans from supernatural creatures."

"Not exactly," Cassidy contradicted, handing Grayson back the ring, "If a supernatural being kills you, you come back to life. That's it."

Grayson smiled down at her, "Quite a clever little witch, aren't you?"

Cassidy shrugged, "It's just logic."

"Would the ring work on my children?" Grayson suddenly asked, a pensive look on his face.

"On Jeremy, yes. Elena? Not so much."

Grayson sighed in resignation, giving her a nod.

"You ever plan on telling her?"

"You ever plan on stop hating my wife?"

"Touche."

Cassidy watched as Grayson expertly flipped some pancakes, "Want some?"

"Already ate."

"Suit yourself," Grayson shrugged, piling up the last of the pancakes for his children, "Remember-"

"Cut them into small pieces for Jeremy, don't give Elena too much syrup and bed time's at seven sharp."

Grayson smiled, "Also, no magic. Miranda almost had a heart attack when she saw you levitate Jeremy."

"Jeremy didn't even notice."

Grayson playfully rolled his eyes as he took off his apron.

Cassidy watched as Grayson suddenly sobered up and gave her a serious look, "Look, Cassidy, you're young and you have a bright mind. You could become one of the best in the medical field."

Cassidy narrowed her green eyes, having a feeling she knew what Grayson was going to say.

"You should wake away from the supernatural world. It ruined your family. Emily died because of the supernatural and your-"

"You're walking on ice," Cassidy warned, resisting the urge to give the man an aneurysm, "My family didn't get ruined by the supernatural world. My family got ruined because they all made the mistake of getting attached to Gilberts and doppelgangers."

Grayson had the nerve to seem nonplaused, "The fact remains, a Bennett witch never leads a good life."

"Maybe I'm the exception."

"Maybe you're just one of many."

"Or maybe, I should ban supernatural talk in this house."

Cassidy and Grayson startled, both turning to look at Miranda's amused look.

"Where's the minions?" Cassidy blurted.

"Sleeping. Now, no more supernatural talk, okay?" Miranda asked, approaching her husband, "It's up to Cassidy what she does with her life. We aren't her parents."

Grayson frowned, "I'm her godfather."

Cassidy rolled her eyes.

Yes, Miranda and Grayson were her godparents and even though she wasn't really attached to the two, she would pick them over Sheila Bennett anytime. So she had asked her father to put Miranda and Grayson as her legal guardians should anything every happen to him. He was all too happy to get Sheila as far as way from her life as possible and Sheila was far too happy to not be responsible for the 'abomination.'

It was a win-win, Cassidy supposed.

Now, she just had to figure out a way to become a stronger witch _without_ Sheila's tutelage.

She couldn't wait until she got her own car. Then she'd be able to hit up Gloria's bar or even see if Bree would help her. She would just hoped that they weren't as Nature-bound as her so called grandmother.

"...okay Cassidy?"

Cassidy nodded, mentally adding not doing shit about Miranda and Grayson's deaths to her list.

She needed Grayson's ring and the compass after all. And yes, those magical objects were enough motivation for her not to do anything, along with her lack of attachment towards the Gilbert family.

Sure, Elena and Jeremy were actually cool little brats, but that's it. They were like pets. She only had to worry about feeding them and paying them attention from time to time, but adults like Grayson were trickier to deal with.

In fact, adults in general were tricky to deal with.

Especially since she herself was not an adult. She wouldn't be taken seriously, despite being a witch.

"Were you even paying attention?" Grayson asked.

"Something about no using magic."

With that, Cassidy slammed the door in their faces and used magic to lock it.

* * *

 _For the sake of consistency, I shall formally introduce myself._

 _My name is Cassidy Bennett and I was born in 1985._

 _I like magic, money and the supernatural world._

 _I dislike my family, Nature and discrimination._

 _My hobbies are practicing magic, collecting magical items, babysitting and playing games._

 _I hope to one day own a mansion, become a millionaire or maybe even starting up a magic-centered business._

 _I'm a Bennett witch._

 _Normally Bennett witches never live a good life._

 _But, I'm the exception, you see._

 _Because I'm going to change **everything**._

* * *

 _ **Author's Note:** that's a wrap folks! Like the story so far? What do you think of Cassidy so far? _

_Fun fact: I named my OC Cassidy, but at first I was going to have her name start with a B and Bonnie's new name to start with a C so they can form the ABC. But then I scratched the idea. They still form the ABC though (Abby, Bonnie, Cassidy.)_

 _Another fun fact: at first Cassidy was going to be Bonnie's twin, but then I decided that I see twins too much in TVD._

 _Also, last fun fact: Cassidy is shameless when it comes to falling in and out of love. (who should she fall in love with?)_

 _ **Next chapter preview:**_

 _"Me? I'm just a humble witch. The name's Cassidy."_

 _"Ah, I remember when Elena wasn't so loud. The good old times."_

 _"It's kinda cute that he's crushing on you."_

 _"Do you know what this means? Road trip!"_

 _ **Next chapter fun facts:**_

 _#1: Cassidy's going to be 16. (That means Bonnie & co are 9.)_

 _#2: Four canon characters will be making an appearance._

 _#3: Cassidy isn't as sociopathic as Kai...(yet?)_


	2. Rule 1: Learn spells and use them

_I'm nuts, baby, I'm mad,_

 _The craziest friend that you've ever had_  
 _You think I'm psycho, you think I'm gone_  
 _Tell the psychiatrist something is wrong_  
 _Over the bend, entirely bonkers_  
 _You like me best when I'm off my rocker_  
 _Tell you a secret, I'm not alarmed_  
 _So what if I'm crazy? The best people are_  
 _All the best people are crazy, all the best people are_

 **Melanie Martinez, Mad Hatter**

* * *

"Are you planning to murder me?" Cassidy excitedly asked as she followed Grayson down the stairs of his clinic. "I mean, it's kind of an overreaction considering I only got suspended because I 'accidentally' ran into Jenny while holding a pair of scissors. If you ask me, she should have been careful," she babbled on, filling the silence.

She frankly enjoyed her two weeks of suspension. The fourteen year old was getting tired of dealing with idiotic girls and hormonal boys. She'd much rather spend her time going through Emily's grimoire that she had recently dug up or reading the Gilbert family's journals.

"I'm a doctor, I don't kill people. Much less children, little witch."

Cassidy smiled at the nickname, truly the only person in Mystic Falls who knew a little about her true personality and wasn't disturbed by her was Grayson. He had more or less told her that as long as she helped him and didn't kill anyone, he'd look the other way when it comes to her...questionable pass times. What could she say? She was the reason most teachers quit their jobs in Mystic Falls. Not that they knew.

Though impulsive and reckless, Cassidy did have enough tact not to let anything lead back to her. She considered it a game, really. How much could she get away with _without_ getting caught?

The answer?

Landing a twelve year old girl in a hospital with a broken leg. Though, as far as anyone was concerned, the girl had simply fallen off the stairs. A tragic accident, really.

Cassidy considered it good magic practice.

"Ah~ ah~ ah~" Cassidy tutted as if speaking to a child, "You do however kill vampires, hunter."

Grayson's only reaction was to shrug it off. "Vampires are dangerous, little witch. Though at the same time, they are fascinating, aren't they?"

Cassidy raised an eyebrow at Grayson's suggestive tone.

"Your grandmother doesn't really share our belief though."

"Our?"

Apparently ignoring her inquiry, Grayson took out a key to the door they were reaching. "I do kill vampires, you're right. But I'm a doctor as well. I work for the Augustine Society and get funded by them to carry out...experiments on vampires, for the good of mankind."

"Good of mankind?" Cassidy had to keep the anger out of her voice. She didn't care that Grayson or anyone experimented on vampires, the thing that pissed her off was that Grayson used humanity as an excuse for what he enjoyed.

You don't see Cassidy using any excuse for being fucked up, did you?

"Does that mean you'd experiment on witches too, if given the chance?"

"No," Grayson quickly assured. "That would be immoral of me."

Cassidy smiled in amusement as Grayson opened the door.

"However, one day Cassidy, I hope to recruit you into Augustine, seeing as you can't stay away from the Supernatural world."

"So I went from being your precious witchy goddaughter to your apprentice?" Cassidy excitedly asked. "You going to teach me how to kill vampires?"

"If you want me to," Grayson relented in amusement, "But now, I think it's time to face your first vampire, don't you think?"

Cassidy blinked as Grayson held the door open for her.

Without hesitation, the Bennett witch stepped into the room and was greeted by an experiment table. On top of it lay Enzo. His eyes were hazy as he stared up the ceiling, but judging by how his finger twitched, he had heard the entry.

"...he looks very human," Cassidy lamely said.

Yes, she knew that vampires were supposed to look like humans, but she still sort of expected to at least see a vampire's vamp features.

In response to her words, Enzo chuckled. "You..brought a little girl here. You are messed up."

Ignoring the vampire, Grayson patted Cassidy's head. "He may look human, but he's a monster. Experiment 12144."

"Just like me," Cassidy perked up.

Grayson frowned, he felt a surge of anger towards the little girl's grandmother. "You are _not_ a monster Cassidy. I don't care what that crazy old lady says. A little misbehaved and odd, but _not_ a monster."

"So humans now compare little girls to monsters, huh?" Enzo asked in amusement, turning his head to finally look at Cassidy. With a smirk, he allowed his vamp features to show, intent on scaring the little girl away before his captor tortured him in front of the girl.

Instead of cowering away in fear, Cassidy stepped forward with an excited glint to her eyes. "Humans have a tendency of referring to anything that isn't normal as abominations."

Without any fear, she touched Enzo's face and traced his vamp features in interest.

She ignored Grayson's noise of protest.

Enzo was staring directly in her eyes now, like he was searching for something. "They call you an abomination?" He wondered aloud, a curious tone to his voice.

"Nature doesn't like me," Cassidy shrugged, "It doesn't like you either."

"Cassidy, I didn't bring you here to talk to the vampire."

The fourteen year old girl raised an eyebrow at her godfather.

"I brought you here to show you what Augustine's about."

Under her hands, Cassidy felt Enzo tense in anticipation.

"I'm not interested."

"What..?"

"It sounds boring."

She smirked at Grayson's dumbfounded expression. "Cassidy..?"

"You said you'd take me out to have _fun_ today!" Cassidy whined, removing her hands from Enzo's face. She felt Enzo's curious gaze on her back as she faced her godfather with a pout.

"But you always wanted to see a vampire, little witch..."

Cassidy crossed her arms, a defiant look on her face. "Not a chained up one, hunter. Where's your sense of adventure? I want to do something _fun_ and I want to do it _now_."

"You heard the little lady," Enzo chuckled from behind her.

"Be quiet, 12144."

Cassidy scowled and without much thought, she gave her godfather a small aneurysm. A satisfied smile lit up her face when the man fell to his knees with a shout of pain.

"Hey, hey, what's your name vampire?"

"Lorenzo."

"Lorenzo," Cassidy tasted the name on her tongue, she then decided she just preferred Enzo. More simple. "Are you really a monster?"

"Yes, little girl."

Cassidy's smile widened. "I've always wanted to be friends with a monster," she mused, ignoring Grayson's panting. Instead she faced Enzo and muttered a spell under her breath to break the chains holding Enzo down. "Will you be my friend?"

She received a smirk in response before Enzo vamp sped past her and towards a shocked Grayson.

"Cassidy...don't let him...!"

Cassidy watched as Enzo held Grayson.

She was pleased to see that Enzo was looking at her for permission. Amusing, considering her body was only what? Fourteen?

"Say hi to my friends on the Other Side."

"Why?"

"Are you daft? I just _told_ you why, for fun." Cassidy rolled her eyes and motioned at Lorenzo to do as he pleased.

With a predatory look, Enzo snapped Grayson's neck.

 _'Smart,'_ Cassidy noted, knowing that Grayson consumed vervain.

"See? I am a monster too."

Lorenzo shook his head in disagreement before walking towards a fridge.

Cassidy wasn't surprised to see various blood bags in there.

"I'm surprised you have enough control to not have fed on me Lorenzo."

Then again, he had enough control to have endured torture while giving Damon most of his blood rations, so she the Bennett witch couldn't be that surprised even if she tried to, because all the reasoning was there.

"Enzo," Enzo corrected. "My friends call me Enzo."

"So...we're friends?" Cassidy curiously asked.

"Yes, little lady. May I ask for a name?"

"Me? I'm just a humble witch. The name's Cassidy Bennett."

Enzo was too busy feeding from the bags to give her a response.

Instead, Cassidy glanced at the dead body of Grayson Gilbert. Her eyes landed on the Gilbert ring before she returned her gaze back to Enzo. "Augustine will be looking for you, Enzo. So...you've got to leave."

Enzo nodded in agreement. "How will I keep in contact with you, little lady?"

"I'll give you my phone number. You can figure out the rest yourself, I assume."

Grayson's first words to her once he wakes up would be: "Your grandmother was right."

* * *

.o0o.o0o.

* * *

Grayson, predictably, fired her from being his children's babysitter and basically stopped being her guardian.

Predictable.

Humans were all so predictable.

Oh well, Cassidy thought, Grayson would die eventually anyway. Though, in her defense, she was totally in control of the situation. Sure, she may have released Enzo on a whim that mostly had to do with both of them being classified as monsters, but she also knew Grayson wasn't going to be permanently dead. Well, maybe she should have just took his ring off.

She could have just let him die for real and gone about her day as if nothing was wrong.

Everyone else would have just thought that Grayson made a mistake that led to Enzo being released and killing him. They would have covered it up as an unfortunate accident and let it be.

But, truth was, Cassidy didn't really _want_ Grayson to die. Sure, she was pissed at him at the time for being such a hypocrite, but she just wanted to rile him up a little. Kill him and maybe drink tea afterwards.

Honestly, dying wasn't the worst thing ever.

Well..uh, it was, but only when it's permanent.

"What are you sulking about, Cass?"

"I am not sulking," the witch huffed, feeling Mason Lockwood take a seat next to her.

"Is it because you got fired from babysitting the Gilbert's kids? I think it's actually a good thing, since you being here more often means I don't have to take care of Ty much."

"No way. Elena was annoying and whiny anyway. Jeremy too."

"Why did they fire you anyway?" Mason curiously asked.

Cassidy finally looked at the soon to be twenty year old adult. She resisted the urge to flirt with him. She had to wait, at best, two more years. At worst, four more years. It all depended on Mason's morals, really. Though from what she's read, even untriggered werewolves suffered from a hyper sexual drive. She could appeal to that soon, considering her boobs had finally begun to grow.

Hopefully, she wouldn't be as flat as pancakes.

"I killed Grayson."

Mason snorted in amusement, "Taking one for the team, huh?"

Cassidy smiled. Even if Mason thought it was just a joke, it still pleased Cassidy that Mason wasn't disturbed at what he thought was her sense of humor. Though, to be fair, Mason disliked most of Mystic Falls' inhabits. They were all arrogant, prude, hypocrites. His words, not her. She wouldn't have worded it so kindly after all.

"You're hot, you know that?" Cassidy blurted.

Mason's eyebrows raised in surprised, before a dashing smirk graced his features. "Crushing on me, Cass?"

"No way," Cassidy rolled her eyes. _Lusting on you._

"Awesome, that would have been awkward for Ty. It's kinda cute that he's crushing on you."

Cassidy smirked. "I'll give him ten years before I'd want to tap that."

Mason practically choked on his laughter.

It was refreshing. Or well, Mason was. Unlike everyone else around her, Mason was almost as crude as she was. And he didn't even blink an eye at the crude comments that would sometimes escape her. He didn't shy away from talking about stuff like sex or violence with her. And she reveled in providing to his conversations, sometimes even knowing more than he did in certain topics.

Maybe that's why he always spent time with her when she was around to babysit Tyler.

Because she too didn't pretend to be perfect like everyone else in their stupid godforsaken town did.

He also knew she was an outcast.

She knew he was an outcast as well.

That's probably why Cassidy was feeling weird right now. It was almost a foreign feeling to her. Almost. Because it kind of felt the same as when her mother had left her with a family she didn't care for. Only less intense, because she wasn't _that_ attached to the Lockwood.

"Why the long face?"

"You're leaving me all alone in a town filled with morons."

Mason's smile fell and his expression softened into understanding. "I'll visit you and call whenever I can."

Cassidy scoffed, "I'm not Tyler. I can see through your bullshit. You hate this place."

"You do too," Mason shot back, reflex taking over.

"Exactly! And if I was in your shoes, I wouldn't come back just to visit some crazy girl-"

"You're not!" Mason exploded, catching her by surprise. "Okay, well, maybe you are crazy," Mason shrugged. "But you're not just some crazy girl, Cass."

"Then what am I?" Cassidy wondered aloud, genuinely curious.

"Cassidy Bennett, the crazy ass girl that hates Mystic Falls as much as I do. The little girl I"ll visit a lot."

"You're a fool."

"Only for you, Cass," Mason cheekily grinned.

"When you visit," Cassidy tested the notion, finding it quite appealing. "You don't have to stay in Mystic Falls."

"Do you know what that means? Road trips!"

"Are you sure you're really nineteen?" Cassidy deadpanned.

"Almost twenty," Mason flicked her forehead.

If it was anyone else, Cassidy would have gave them an aneurysm. But this was Mason Lockwood, the only person she didn't feel like murdering in cold blood in her current life.

* * *

.o0o.o0o.

* * *

Cassidy Bennett was a spoiled brat and she knew it.

She may be a fucked up girl, but one thing she had going for her was that she was very self aware of herself. And maybe being self-aware wouldn't help her when it came to her impulsive behaviors and very trigger happy use of magic, but she wouldn't hesitate when someone called her a bitch or asked her why she was doing something. Instead, she would probably smile at them and tell them _because I feel like it_ before snapping their necks with her magic.

No need for her to be on the receiving end of a 'the reason you suck speech' from some self righteous bastard. If Elena Gilbert ever tried pulling one on her, Cassidy would set the girl on fire. Preferably with some marshmallows to roast.

Where was she?

Oh right, forgive her easily distracted mind.

She was spoiled.

She had never been more self-aware of that thought as she once again forced her shovel into the dirt. Thank fuck she had the foresight to do this at night when the sun wasn't beating down on her. One might question her decision, considering the creatures that lingered in the dark. Frankly, Cassidy thought herself to be one of those creatures and had improved her skills enough that she didn't need to utter anything in order to snap someone's neck, set them on fire or give them an aneurysm.

Two at the same time was her limit though. So, if by chance, three vampires attacked her she'd be able to effortlessly take out two at the same time. Luckily for her, she didn't have any vampires to worry about aside from Lorenzo. Her so-called friend who still hadn't called her.

Pft.

Last time she ever willingly befriends someone!

"I swear to fuck," Cassidy hissed to the tombstone in front of her. "The only good thing about this is Damon's face when he digs you up someday. Well that, and new spells for innocent old me."

The young witch wrinkled her nose in disgust after opening the expensive Salvatore casket, revealing a skeleton once known as Giuseppe Salvatore. Cassidy knew that even if she was a good human with morals and empathy, she still wouldn't have felt shit for the dead man. He, in a stupid move, had killed his own sons and had gotten killed by one of them in return. He had it coming.

"Though, I do wonder...does this qualify as grave robbing or archaeology?"

Grave robbing did involve doing something for profit, while archaeology was about research.

It could be argued that she was doing research, considering she just wanted her ancestor's grimoire to learn. It could also be argued that she only wanted to learn so she could benefit herself.

Oh well.

Cassidy will just add this to another thing she didn't give a flying fuck about.

 _'Grave robbing, killing Grayson and stealing Bonnie's gummy bears. All in one week.'_

With a proud smile, because damn she was good at not being a hero, she ripped the grimoire right off of the Salvatore's dead body.

Then she groaned.

Because she'd have to bury the casket again.

Damn it.

* * *

 _ **Chapter End.**_

* * *

 _ **Author's Note:** I should be studying, but instead I'm writing. Story of my life. So well, I didn't manage to write all of the stuff I wanted, simply because otherwise it would feel like I'm force feeding y'all some plot. _

_So yeah, Cassidy is as mad as a hatter. Ha, get it?_

 _Now to answer some questions that I feel like need answering._

 ** _Why is Cassidy shaping up to be a sociopath?_**

 _1\. I wanted to write a dark OC that doesn't go around falling in love with Damon and fixing the plot. I wanted an OC that can make even Klaus think twice before messing with._

 _2\. Sociopaths are made because of their environment. Getting reincarnated is basically cheating death, which would make someone value living beings less and think of things as an entertaining game. Well, at least that's what happened to Cassidy and she was fucked up before dying as well. Her mother's abandonment only pushed her to **not** wanting to go out of her way to do "good things" for others. She can do good things of course, for example releasing Enzo, but she does it in a reckless way without planning ahead. If she had planned ahead, she could have helped Enzo escaped without anyone figuring it out. But she's impulsive, a key trait for sociopaths._

 _3\. She doesn't understand other people's feelings and think she's always right. For example when it comes to Grayson firing her. She couldn't understand or bring herself to care about the man's reaction to her "betrayal" which she doesn't even see as a betrayal._

 _ **Why doesn't Cassidy just kill Elena?**_

 _Uh._

 _Elena being alive benefits Cassidy more than her being dead._

 ** _Why did you take so long to update?_**

 _I have almost 60 stories on this site. I have school, gaming, skating and other stuff. Also, I'm lazy too._

 **Note:** _I usually update my fanfics a day or two earlier on Wattpad before updating here, so try following this story there as well. This chapter's a freebie._

 **This chapter fun facts:**

 _#1 I was going to make Cassidy turn 16, but then when I saw that none of you really wanted me to rush the story, I decided I'd wait until chapter 3 or 4 for that._

 _#2: Cassidy was originally going to take off Grayson's ring, but then I decided not to since Cassidy didn't really feel like killing Grayson._

 _#3: The only one who knows about what happened to Grayson is his wife, because Grayson didn't tell anyone else about Augustine or Enzo._

 **Next chapter fun facts:**

 _#1: Road trips. YAY._

 _#2: Sociopath making friends._

 _#3: a Salvatore, a witch and a vampire will appear._


	3. Rule 2: Don't be friends with vampires

_The phone rings in the middle of the night_  
 _My father yells, "What you gonna do with your life?"_  
 _Oh, daddy, dear, you know you're still number one_  
 _But girls—they wanna have fun_  
 _Oh, girls just wanna have_

 ** _Cyndi Lauper, Girls Just Want To Have Fun_**

* * *

On the inside, Cassidy was _seething_ and wanted to rip off a certain doppelganger's head.

On the outside, Cassidy wore the mask of a calm older sister as she soothed her baby sister. Usually, Cassidy would get pissed at Bonnie for blubbering all over her newly bought sweater, but at the moment the witch was too enraged at Elena for making her sister cried. Only she was allowed to make Bonnie cry.

(Abby did too, but _fuck_ that woman.)

The witch knew she was hardly a person who was allowed to preach family since she didn't even try to get along with her grandmother or hardly ever showed genuine care for her father, but Bonnie was hers. And Cassidy? She looked after what was _hers_.

"Oh, Bon-bon," Cassidy quietly murmured, fingers brushing through Bonnie's messy hair. "Elena's just jealous of you."

Bonnie, still shaking with tremors from her quieting sobs, sniffled. "Why? S-she has a mom, I don't. Mom left."

Cassidy withheld a biting remark about Elena being the reason why their mother abandoned them. She'd leave that pretty revelation for in the future when she needed Bonnie to not play the loyal dog in whatever crazy plan of the doppelganger.

"True," she allowed with forced indifference. "But she doesn't have a cool big sister like me, does she?"

For a moment in which Cassidy contemplated different ways of getting back at Elena, Bonnie didn't respond.

But then, the older Bennett felt the little Bennett smiling against her sweater before shaking her head. "No," Bonnie quietly confirmed.

"Exact—"

"You won't leave, right?" Bonnie cut her off.

"Huh?" Cassidy furrowed her eyebrows, looking down to see Bonnie peering up at her with a vulnerable look.

It uncomfortably reminded her of herself when she had practically begged Abby to _stay_ with her.

"You won't leave like mom did, right?"

Cassidy was no longer seeing Bonnie. Rather, she was seeing herself. She was seeing an insecure ten year old girl whose hope was just starting to form shamelessly putting herself out there to get crushed and reminded why she'd rather put any effort into caring. Why she'd rather not be a hero.

 _"Don't leave me!"_

"Please Cassy!" Bonnie cried out, startling Cassidy from her memories.

The older Bennett harshly exhaled, "I won't."

Bonnie seemed as surprised as she was at her own carelessly spoken words.

"Really?"

Cassidy opened her mouth, ready to just lie and say yes. Then she saw the amount of love in Bonnie's eyes. Bonnie's eyes which were gazing at _her_. It almost made Cassidy giddy, because she could use this.

Yes, she could use this.

Maybe she won't be able to turn Bonnie against Sheila. But that didn't matter. In fact, she could use Bonnie to get to Sheila if things worked out. If she managed to work with this development...she may have her own little bird in Elena's inner circle _and_ a witch on her side.

Would Bonnie choose family loyalty over her friends, she wondered.

Hmmm.

Curious.

Either way, it was bound to be entertaining. After all, she didn't _need_ Bonnie, but Bonnie clearly _needed_ her.

So, Cassidy slowly nodded, her gaze meeting Bonnie's head on. "As long as you don't betray me Bon-bon, I will not leave you. And if I do, I'll always make sure to come back."

The witch had to force down a smug smile as Bonnie's face lit up like Christmas lights. Quickly, without any grace, Bonnie presented her pinkie finger.

Cassidy allowed an indulgent smile to slide on her face as she met Bonnie's pinkie finger with her own.

Together, the two sisters gleefully recited: "Cross my heart, hope to die, whoever lies has to swallow thousand needles!"

Later that day, Cassidy overheard Bonnie reminding their father that picture day was on Thursday.

Coincidentally, Elena Gilbert woke up with zits all over her face on that very day as well.

It was such a shame, really.

* * *

.o0o.o0o.

* * *

Cassidy turned to the next page of Emily's grimoire that described how to make daylight rings, absently wondering if she should start making them for future occasions and maybe even start selling them to vampires.

If she recalled correctly, there was that vampire named Slater who didn't own a daylight and countless other unnamed vampires. She could just imagine the amount of favors, stolen grimoires or money she could earn by doing that.

Though, the only problem was that it currently wasn't safe for her to do that considering it may make her a target. She could defend herself against the average vampire just fine, but against witches or experienced vampires? She'd be dead meat.

The sound of the doorbell ringing brought the girl out of her musings.

Slowly, the witch closed her grimoire. She wondered who could be at the door. It couldn't be Bonnie, since the little girl was sleeping over at Caroline's, and it couldn't be her father either, since he had his own key.

Oh well.

She was sure she could handle whoever it was. Dangerous stuff wouldn't be happening in Mystic Falls until the Scooby Gang were in High School after all. She'd be attending Mystic High herself next year when she finally reaches the 21st century. She'd just have to wait a few more years for the proper technology growth she was used to and maybe she would even invest in some stocks.

Fixing a polite smile on her face, she opened the front door of her house.

Any greeting she was willing to offer died before she even opened her mouth.

"It's been a while, little lady," Enzo greeted her with a smirk.

By a while, the vampire meant six months. But Cassidy could forgive that, considering to a vampire time was a concept they barely lived by. A year to a mortal could feel like a month to a vampire.

Besides, Cassidy didn't want to bother getting pissed at her friend considering she's been so _bored_ since Mason left for college in the summer.

So, with an excited squeal, the witch glomped her vampire friend.

"Enzo!"

To his credit, Enzo wrapped his own arms around her despite his clear surprise at her reaction.

She felt his chest vibrating in a quiet chuckle before she broke the hug, shivering a bit as the winter cold hit her. She'd have to look into a spell that regulated her body's inner heat during winters because it was annoying when she constantly forgot to wear coats.

Heck, she was basically only wearing her pajamas at the moment.

"Sir Lorenzo," Cassidy playfully smirked. "I invite you inside my lovely abode."

Enzo openly laughed at her boldness as he followed her inside, shutting the door behind them. "Anyone else around?" He asked, eyeing the few scattered pictures hanging on the hall.

"Bon-bon's over at Barbie's and dad's working," Cassidy shrugged, leading Enzo to the living room where her grimoire lay closed on top of the table. She pointedly ignored the fact that normally this would be the time a normal person would ask their guest if they wanted something to drink.

In her defense, she wasn't normal.

She plopped down onto the couch and aimed a grin at Enzo who sat across from her.

"What have you been up to these last six months?"

Enzo, who had been looking at her grimoire, looked up at her. "I've been here and there, looking for some ghost from my pasts and enjoying my long awaited freedom."

Cassidy's grin softened into a small smile. Whatever little resentment she felt for him not immediately contacting her died there and then. Fuck, she would have done the same thing he did if she had been locked up and tortured for ages.

Usually, Cassidy would ignore any empathetic feelings, but Enzo was her friend, so she could be a _little_ empathetic. Even though she couldn't fathom him enjoying anyone other than her's company.

"I'm guessing your ghost hunting was a total fail," she happily said.

What?

She was going to be a little empathetic, not change her whole lifestyle. Pffft. Enzo may be her friend, but he wasn't that special yet. Maybe she'd be a bit more empathetic over time, but for now she'd settle for the minimal needed empathy.

"Quite tactless, little lady."

"So, you figured that you may as well check in on me? I'm hurt! I can't believe your only friend is your last priority~!"

Enzo shot her an amused look. "Who says you're my only friend?"

Cassidy shrugged, "I figured since no one was trying to save you from Augustine, you were either friendless or had very shitty friends."

Mirthlessly, the vampire admitted: "A bit of both, perhaps."

"Lucky you, I'm your friend."

"Trust me, I am grateful for your unexpected interference and offered friendship when we first met.."

"I sense a but in there somewhere," Cassidy tutted.

"But," Enzo shrugged as the girl rolled her eyes, "I have simply been crossed too many times before."

"I won't betray you as long as you don't betray me. In fact, I think you'll find that being friends with me is not only fun, but also quite beneficial."

"Ah?"

"Salvatore."

Enzo went from being relaxed to immediately having his guard up.

Cassidy smirked. "You see, everyone in this town knows about the reclusive Zach Salvatore who lives at the Salvatore Boarding House. What most don't know is that his uncles, Damon and Stefan, are actually—"

"Vampires," Enzo interrupted.

Not perturbed slightly, Cassidy nodded. "Personally, I have never met them myself, but I have read about them a little. My ancestor, Emily Bennett, created their daylight rings back in 1864, you see. It's quite the story."

Enzo took in her words, seemingly looking for any lie in them.

As if a witch worth her salt would be caught lying.

Hmph.

What did these people take her for anyway?

"This _Zach Salvatore_ ," Enzo spat out. "Any chance he may be of use in terms of finding Damon?"

"Once we get the vervain out of his system and some compulsion in, he's going to happily give up any information we'll need. Heck, he'd even hand over the Boarding House if you want to and you can just wait for Damon to come to you."

Okay,

So maybe Cassidy wanted the Boarding House.

Whatever.

It wasn't like anyone actually needed it! And it was an ideal house for a witch of her caliber. Who knows? Once Enzo was one hundred percent team Cassidy, she'd be able to take over the Armory too. After killing off the rest of Enzo's family.

He didn't need to know the last part though.

Shhh.

"How do you know about Damon?" Enzo finally asked, addressing the elephant in the room.

"His records clued me into the fact that you two were buddies until a fire accident, I think."

Enzo's gaze pierced into hers.

After a moment, he smirked. "Well then Cassidy, up for helping a friend out?"

(Achievement unlocked: successfully lie to a vampire.)

* * *

.o0o.o0o.

* * *

When Zach Salvatore woke up, it was to the sight of a vampire smirking down at him. It reminded him of times when Damon would purposely show his vampire features to intimidate him.

Instinctively, the Salvatore tried scrambling away, only to fail. His failure was met with the sound of rattling chains as he realized with dread that he was chained down in a place he didn't recognize.

It couldn't be the basement of the Boarding House because he hadn't invited the vampire in and could't have been compelled to since he was on vervain.

"Where am I?" He asked, putting on a brave front.

"Werewolf prison~!" A high pitched voice answered.

Zach tensed further as a faintly familiar girl with a wide grin stepped next to the vampire without a hint of fear.

"Or more accurately, we're in a cellar at the Lockwood Estate. Shh, don't tell them we're trespassing," the girl brought her finger up to her mouth and mimed a 'shhh' sound, her smile still in place. "It's also connected so several other underground routes made ages ago."

Zach's eyes widened at the information.

It was impossible.

He had never heard of any underground routes before.

"Why am I telling you all this, you might wonder?" The girl asked in a patronizing tone. "Well, of course, it's because you're either going to die in here or you'll be compelled."

"Either way," the vampire finally spoke in a mirthful tone. "You won't be remembering anything that happens down here, Zach."

Zach flinched, "Who are you two?"

The girl opened her mouth, probably intent on telling him exactly who they were, but the vampire placed a halting had on the top of her head. "Now, _that_ is an interesting question."

"Yeah, steal my thunder," the girl pouted, crossing her arms.

Zach didn't even get the chance to express his disbelief at the situation as the vampire crouched down to be eye-level with him.

"You see, Zach, I was friends with your great great great-"

"Basically a lot of greats!" the girl chirped.

"-uncle Damon," the vampire finished.

"But he doesn't have any friends! None that I know of!" Zach protested.

The vampire nodded in what seemed to be agreement. "I did say _was_ , now didn't I? You can imagine our friendship didn't have the best of endings."

"I don't know. I think the fire was very cool."

"Hush now, little lady," the vampire absently said, not breaking eye-contact.

Zach grew more confused. "I don't get it."

"Ah right, I haven't gotten to the point yet. You see, I have spent the last months searching for Damon, but as you can imagine I had no luck. Right now, you are my best shot at having a _nice chat_ with my old friend."

"But I don't have any idea where Damon is!"

The vampire gave him a mock look of remorse, "I'd love to trust you, Zach. But I can say from personal experience that trusting you Salvatores doesn't really end well."

The girl made a cheerful noise in the back. "Man, I gotta write that line down to use for Elena in the future! 'I'd love to trust you Elena, but I can say from personal experience that trusting Gilberts and doppelgangers doesn't end well. You happen to be both.' What do you think?"

With a chuckle, the vampire stood up. "I say, we can work on your personal matters after we finish mine, little lady."

The girl nodded in agreement. "Totally! We'll get the past out of the way before we deal with the future! I can be _so_ mature sometimes, I swear. Take that, Mason. Anyway, where should I start cutting?"

"Anywhere is fine, so long as he doesn't die before I can give him my blood. But as much of a neck person as I am, I would suggest sticking away from those pesky spots."

Zach watched on hopelessly as the vampire and the girl, who he would soon find out was a witch, shared a smirk.

He'd either die in this cellar.

Or he'd become their puppet.

Two days later, he ate eggs and drank coffee for breakfast like he always did.

* * *

.o0o.o0o.

* * *

"Hurray~!" Cassidy cheered much to the amusement of the vampire driving next to her.

Enzo found that he still couldn't understand the little witch much.

But that hardly mattered right now, because they were friends. And so far, the girl has proven to be a loyal, if a bit crazy, friend. Then again, Enzo was sure he wasn't the most sane person either.

Yes, he and Cassidy would get along just fine.

They already were.

Perhaps he should add torturing and compelling someone to his list of requirements when it comes to becoming friends with someone. Or as some friendship bonding. It would give him the excuse in indulging in those more often.

Though, the vampire couldn't lie, he found it rather odd that a fourteen- ("Almost fifteen!" Cassidy chirped) year old girl wasn't the least bit fazed at vampires, compulsion or torture.

He wasn't complaining though.

Better a friend like Cassidy than a saint who would try to make him be good.

"Never been out of that small town before, little lady?" Enzo asked.

"Nope! But Mason promised he'd take me on a road trip to New Orleans next summer!" Cassidy answered, freely offering more information than needed.

Enzo mentally noted to ask who this Mason was later on, after they finish their business.

"New Orleans, huh? Quite the place to visit. I'm afraid the place where we're going probably won't compare."

"Bree's Bar might not be New Orleans, but the owner is quite something as well," Cassidy knowingly said, turning the radio up to sing along to a song.

After a moment, which Enzo spent deciding whether or not to fish for more information, the vampire smiled.

His first genuine smile in a _long time_.

He hummed along to the song as well.

* * *

 **Chapter End.**

* * *

 **Author's note:** _"I'm back! Well, how was this chapter? To be honest, while there wasn't exactly much of Cassidy being a selfish witch, I had a lot of fun writing her and Enzo. What do you guys think of her and Enzo's friendship so far?_

 **This chapter funfacts:**

 **#1:** _Cassidy was supposed to turn 15, but I decided to hold off on it for a bit._

 **#2:** _Enzo really started considering Cassidy a friend in the last scene_

 **#3:** _A Salvatore (Zach), a witch (Bonnie) and a vampire (Enzo) appeared, just as promised!_

 **Next chapter fun facts:**

 **#1:** _Cassidy finally meets another witch_

 **#2:** _Cassidy will turn 15_

 **#3:** _New Orleans, baby!_


End file.
